YuGiOh! Duelists of the Roses: Red Rose Side
by wingedangel92
Summary: Kathryn has a depressed life until she travel through time in the 1480's. She joins the Lancastrians to defeat the Yorkists. But Yugi Yami has a huge crush on her. Will he win her love? YamiYugixOC This is basicaly the video game on the PS2 game cons
1. A Journey Through Time

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelists of the Roses: Red Rose Side

Chapter One: A Journey Though Time

Tokyo, Japan 2004, Duel Monsters was an awesome game here, even for 19 yr old Kathryn Avalon. She is known as the Rose Duelist in Tokyo cause she is a champion of Duel Monsters and loves red roses. She has mystical beauty, long black hair, icy blue eyes, pale glowing skin, and a fine body. When men (boys) look at her its like they see a glimpse of heaven. Today Kathryn has reached the point of her depression. She isn't energetic as anybody else anymore, sleeping all the time, skipping classes' even school. She is even hurting one of her best friends. One spring day, she and her friend Tomoe went to the Tokyo Museum. There...

Tomoe: "Hey do you think we might find something interesting in here?"

Kathryn: "I don't know."

Tomoe: "If you say so. Hey! Lets look in the European and France section."

Tomoe grabbed Kathryn and took her to the section. A few minutes later Kathryn spotted a page from a book.

Kathryn: "Excuse me sir what is this?"

Instructor: "Oh that my dear is a page from a book. We found this is Stonehenge near Salisbury, England a few months ago. Anyway if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

As Kathryn carefully read the page it said...

The British Empire in the 1480's... The war of the roses, a powerful struggle between the Houses of Lancaster (Red Rose) and York (White Rose) to decide a royal successor, was nearing an end. With the Yorkists well in the lead, the reign of Richard 3 was but a step away. And in France, Yugi (Henry Tudor)- the last Lancastrian heir- was being forced to live a life of exile. The Lancastrian forces were rendered powerless by ancient cards of sorcery wielded by Seto and his 7 followers who known as the Rose Crusaders: served under the flag of Lord Crawford, a powerful Yorkist nobleman, lacking a duelist to champion on their cause, defeat was imminent for the Lancastrians. In England, duel card games were still at the fledging stage. Thus, the Lancastrians had to look elsewhere for a duel master capable of facing the Rosenkreuz in battle. With this in mind, Margaret Mai Beaufort of Lancaster secretly requested a High Druid to summon a duelist from another age...

Kathryn: "Hmmmm... Interesting, but its so familiar."

Tomoe: "Come on Kat the museum will be closing soon!"

Kathryn: "Alright."

Later Kathryn and Tomoe reached to their school steps and talked.

Tomoe: " Kathryn, we need to talk. You have been skipping classes, sleeping, and you even dropped out of the track team. What's wrong?"

Kathryn: "Let it go."

Tomoe: "I see well..."

Kathryn: "I'm a pain in the neck."

Tomoe: "I have to stop somewhere so I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomoe left...

Kathryn: "I am such a pain!"

Kathryn ran crying. Then a bright light came from the sky and struck Kathryn unconscious. An hour later...

Kathryn: "mmmmmmmm..."

Kathryn came face to face with a man with a staff, clothing that covered his body except his eyes. Kathryn screamed, and the man screamed also.

???? : Ooooooooooooooh!!!... Summon from the mystic circle of the red and white roses, the one capable of harnessing pure power... There was truth to the legend of the Rose Duelist!!! Lady Margaret! I... I did it! Now we have the means for defeating the evil forces of the Rosenkruez!...

Kathryn: "Ummmmmmmm... Who in the heck are you?!

???? : "Oh... my apologies. In my excitement, I'd forgotten I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster. May I be so bold as to ask the name by which the Rose Duelist would like to be known?"

Kathryn: "My name? Oh... Kathryn... Kathryn Avalon."

Simon: "K.Kathryn... Kathryn? A fine name indeed! Now here's the situation. The year is 1485 and you are currently in Stonehenge, near Salisbury, England. The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancastrians rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkists usurpers. The power is referred to as Wars of the Roses; a name based on the badges used by both sides- a red rose for the Lancatrians and a white rose for the Yorkists. Right now, our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous white rose cards. Using our red rose cards we summoned you, Kathryn to this day and age."

Kathryn (in her mind): "The page at the museum, I'm not dreaming, its coming true. I thought it was a mere legend."

Simon: "We hoped that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory! You will help us?..."

Kathryn: "I guess so."

Simon: "Of course, you will! Foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie... Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of the Rosenkreus. We appreciate any help you can provide against them. First you must select a deck to duel with. It is important that you feel the vibrations of a deck leader... the resonations draw their power from the energies of the ancient ones. Kathryn... Here are several decks from which to choose. Give it some thought and make your selection. Choose carefully, for the deck you select will guide the destiny of your duels."

Kathryn: "Let me see... Lady Panther, Vampire Lady, or Injection Fairy lily? Hmmm I choose Injection Fairy lily."

Simon: "Ah! I see you have selected your deck..."

???? : "Hmmm, so that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose Cards... It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that red rose cards are capable of time transformation..."

Simon: "Who's there?!"

Seto: "It's been some time since the Battle of the Barnet old one..."

Simon: "Rosenkreuz! What brings you here?!

Seto: "Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me that name... If you may recall, I told you once before that you may only address me as Seto. Or does memory fail you old man?"

Kathryn (in her head): "What is going on? What are these two doing?"

Seto: "And you... You must be the dreaded Rose Duelist. I must admit there's a certain aura of power emanating from such a fine beauty like you. I am Seto, leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group who prefer to call me by the name of Rosenkreuz."

Seto approached Kathryn staring at her like those I want you looks. He touched her face and caressing it. He tried to bring her into a kiss but...

Simon: "I ask you again... What brings you here, Seto?!"

Seto: "Mind your manners old man! What else would bring me here... I've come for the Red Rose Cards!"

Simon: "..."

Seto: "By the way it was clever of you to form a circle of red roses within the whit rose barrier to summon the Rose Duelist or The Beautiful Rose Duelist... But you were foolish to come alone. The area is surrounded and if you wish to leave with your life, you will do so only by handing over the red rose cards..."

Kathryn: "Cards? What are these red rose cards?"

Simon: "Me? A fool...? Then what about you? Are you a fool enough to actually believe the red rose cards would even remain here in my possession? Right after the summoning, I had the cards dispersed among our best duelists to keep them away from your tainted hands!"

Seto: "Then you leave me with but one option... I shall enlist the aid of your precious Rose Duelist even a pretty one."

Kathryn: "Please stop that."

Simon: "You take leave of your senses..."

Seto: " Heed my words, Duelist! If you wish to return to your proper time period, you will require 16 cards of the red and white rose cards... Since you need the 16 just as much as we do... I propose a partnership. Help us gather the cards and I shall guarantee your return after we've achieved our ultimate goal!!!"

Simon: "An absurd proposal!!! Do you think that the honorable Kathryn would even lend an ear to your ridiculous proposal?!"

Kathryn: "Ummmmm?"

Seto: "Can you be so sure old man? After all, who was desperate enough to summon this beauty in the first place?" I think its quite clear which side is better-positioned to send her home..."

Simon: "K.Kathryn!!! Heed not the words of this... this power hungry-lunatic!!!"

Seto: "Simon! Must you resort to name-calling? I'm hurt... I'll tell you what, why don't we leave the decision to our dear Kathryn? After all, Simon, the girl's future is not for us to decide now is it?"

Kathryn: "Huh?"

Simon: "Well, yes. But..."

Seto: "Excellent! I'm keeping with the tradition of the Old Temple Gardens. I offer you a choice. My dear, here are two roses. The white represents me, and the red for old Simon here..."

Simon: "For the sake of justice... Choose the red rose!"

Seto: "Stand by my side, Kathryn... Choose the white rose."

Kathryn: "Well... (in her head) The Lancastrians are in a struggle right now, it is sad, the Yorkists are torturing them... (talking out loud) I choose to side with the Lancastrians."

Seto: "How disappointing... Oh well. You made your choice, and I respect that. For now, I will guarantee your safe passage until you've met with Yugi. After all, I don't want our little game to end too quickly... That wouldn't be sporting. I look forward to the day we meet again my beauty, until then...

Kathryn and Simon left Stonehenge for France and meet Prince Yugi of the Lancastrians. I just have to end it here. Please wait for Chapter two.


	2. Prince Yugi of Lancaster

Chapter 2: Prince Yugi of Lancaster

Kathryn and Simon sailed to France and arrived. They went through the castle chambers and halls till they reached to a conference room. In there Kathryn saw a man with spiky blond, red, and black hair and purple eyes.

Simon: "Kathryn, I present Prince Yugi... Last Prince of Lancaster a true Welshman and the hope of we who call ourselves Celts! My lord, may I present Kathryn the Rose Duelist.)

(now people Yami's name is Yugi right now, it was in the game)

Yugi: "You serve us well, Simon. My mother was wise in summoning you from Scotland."

Simon: "You honor me, sire."

Yugi: "Duelist or Kathryn, I am Yugi. Actually, Henry Tudor is my name. But I find it tiresome. You may call me Yugi I'm sure Simon explained our situation. I need you to return to England and put an end to the threat of the Rose Crusaders. Their white rose cards form a barrier that prevents my armies from setting foot on British soil. I would like to note that our resources have been pressed to the limit, requiring us to invade England by August. My troops will land in Milford Haven and march on to face the enemy at Bosworth Field. Having all the Rose Crusaders out of commission by this time would be ideal. But as that might prove difficulty reduction of their force would be appreciated. Right then, let us part company and reunite in Bosworth. Right now since it's getting late you should rest and you will sail tomorrow morning. One of my servants will take you to your room."

Kathryn left to her bedroom... In Yugi's POV...

Joey: "Sir, I saw a look. What were you thinking about?"

Yugi: "I just never saw such a beauty like her before."

Joey: "I get it you like her."

Yugi: "Like her... I have fallen for her, I love her."

Joey: "You know she has to go back home when she finishes this."

Yugi: "I don't want her to go."

Joey: "Maybe you can convince her to stay here."

Yugi: "Yes, maybe I should."

In Kathryn's POV, she put on a nightgown that was set for her. An hour later Kathryn ran to her balcony crying. She stood on the balcony feeling like she is going to jump off the balcony.

Kathryn: "Oh God please catch me. Catch me if you can."

She was about to jump off when somebody grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her off the balcony. She turned around and saw... Yugi.

Yugi: "What were you dong?"

Kathryn: "Nothing."

Yugi: " I see. I just came to see if you were sleeping."

Kathryn: "Oh... What?"

Yugi: "Well... I am looking at a fine beauty."

Kathryn: "Yes, the ocean is beautiful."

Yugi: "Who said I was talking about the sea."

She looked at him surprised, realizing that he was talking about her. Kathryn shivered because of the cold winds. Yugi wrapped his cape around her so she would be warm. His face was closer hers and brushed his lips against hers, it turned into a lustful kiss. Yugi broke the kiss and looked at her.

Yugi (in his head): "Her eyes are so mystical, her hair is so soft, and her skin is so glowing. I want her so badly! How can I convince her to stay with me forever?!"

Kathryn: "Is something on your mind?"

Yugi: "Oh, no... no. Anyway you need some rest so sleep tight."

Yugi left and Kathryn fell asleep when she got on her bed. The next morning Kathryn got ready for her departure for England. Then Yugi came in...

Yugi: "Kathryn, when you defeat about three duelists, come back to France, I want to talk to you about something."

Kathryn: "Alright, but why not now?"

Yugi: "I can't really say."

Kathryn: "I see. I should get going."

Kathryn left France. Two weeks later she finally got to England. She spotted two castles. One is a Rose Crusader named Rex Raptor. She arrived at his castle.

Rex: "The Rose Duelist, eh? I'm not impressed. In fact, I'll crush you to a pulp with my dinosaur deck!"

I need to end it here. I hope you liked it. Please wait for Chapter three.


	3. Rex's Duel

Chapter 3: Rex's Duel

Kathryn started to duel Rex (People my duels are going to be short). She fused Neogal #1 and Princess of Tsurugi into Neogal #2. She also used 3 power up cards and ended her turn.

Rex put a card face down and moved it and ended his turn.

Kathryn summoned mystical elf face up in defense that would power her up 800 points. She moved Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Rex put another card face down and moved the cards he had on the field and ended his turn.

Kathryn used a magic card that powered up only her monsters by defense and moved Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Rex then summoned another card face down, moved his cards and ended his turn.

Kathryn put Mirror Wall face down and put Neogal #2 in defense cause she was 5300 in defense points and ended her turn.

Rex attacked Neogal #2 but mirror wall activated and lowered his monster's attack points. His monster lowered 800 attack points and attacked Kat's Neogal but after he attack he lost life points by 4200 and he lost the duel.

After the duel Kathryn received 3 of Rex's cards from his deck and a white rose card.

Rex: "What?! Me?! Lose?! I don't believe it!

Kathryn: "You better learn more skills that just that!"

I am so sorry that if it was short. I am not good at describing duels. My duels will intend to be short. Wait for chapter four.


	4. The Dark Ruler's Duel

Chapter 4: The Dark Ruler's Duel

Kathryn left Rex's castle and went to the next one. She stopped at a castle, a very dark one. Then...

Dark Ruler (Panik): You dare to challenge the deck of the Darkness Ruler? Rose Duelist or not, you don't stand a chance!!!

Kathryn started to duel him (now he is Panik from the Duelist Kingdom series and if you don't know he is the freaky looking one who beat Mai and took all her star chips and Yami beat him to get them back).

Kathryn put mystical elf face-up in defense that would power her up and ended her turn.

DR (short for Dark Ruler) put a card face down in defense and ended his turn.

Kathryn put Kanan the Swordmistress face down and power up with two power- up cards and moved her and ended her turn.

DR put another card down and moved it and ended his turn (is this guy weird or what).

Kathryn used Change of Heart and controlled his monster. She commanded his monster to attack DR's life points. She ended her turn.

DR put another card face-down in defense, moved his one card, and ended his turn (really weird).

Kathryn used the magic card she used the last duel that powered up her monsters by defense and put Kanan in defense position and ended her turn.

DR put another card down and moved it. He also moved his other card and ended his turn.

Kathryn put a trap down and ended her turn.

DR attacked Kathryn's Kanan but her trap card Mermaid's Tear would spellbind his monster and lower his monster' attack points. He ended his turn.

Kathryn attacked his monster with her Kanan and he lost all his life points and DR lost the duel.

Kathryn then obtained 3 of his cards from his deck and another white rose card.

Dark Ruler: "No... How can it be...? How could I lose?!"

Kathryn: "Oh and thanks again for the cards."

Kathryn left the castle and went to the other one. The next castle appeared like a cemetery around it and saw a little man with a scary look.

I will stop here. Sorry again if it was short. Sorry if the duel stories are crappy and stupid but I respect that. Wait for chapter five.


	5. Bones's Duel

Chapter 5: Bones's Duel

Kathryn entered the castle and saw a little man with a scary look on his face.

Bones: "Ooooooh... My zombie deck hungers for a taste of you..."

Kathryn started to duel. Kathryn put Empress Judge on the field and used four power up cards and ended her turn.

Bones put a card down and moved it and ended his turn.

Kathryn put mirror wall face down, moved Empress Judge, and ended her turn.

Bones put another card down and moved his other card and ended his turn.

Kathryn attacked his card, it was a zombie card, she destroyed it and it took half of Bones' life points.

Bones moved his cards toward his deck master and ended his turn.

Kathryn attacked the card he had close to his deck master and destroyed it and ended her turn.

Bones put a card down that would stop Kathryn and ended his turn.

Kathryn used a card that put his card to the grave yard and she told her Empress Judge to attack his deck master and it wiped all his life points, he lost the duel.

Kathryn then took 3 cards from his deck and took a white rose card.

Bones: "Arrrrrrrrgh! You'd be a fool if you think you've seen the last of me!!!"

Kathryn realized that after she won her first three duels she promised that she would go back to France and meet Prince Yugi. She got on the ship for departure and looked at the white rose cards she had collected. So far she has collected three cards.

I have to stop here. I did chapter three, four, and five all today. I will try to update soon. Please be patient for chapter six.


	6. She can't stay forever

Chapter 6: She can't stay forever

Kathryn arrived a France. She was about to enter the castle but Prince Yugi was right there in front of her.

Yugi: "I am very sorry if I startled you Kathryn. Come I need to talk to you."

He took Kathryn by the hand and led her to a balcony. He looked like he wanted her so badly.

Yugi: "Kathryn... I... I always wanted to ask you this ever since you came here. I am asking you to stay here forever and rule with me. Can you?"

Kathryn looked at him confused, surprised, a little sad, and thinking he was crazy.

Kathryn: "I... I... I... I can't do it!

Kathryn walked away fast but Yugi went after her. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her tightly. She tried to get loose from his death grip, but no use.

Yugi: "Why can't you stay?! Why?!

Kathryn: "I don't belong in this time period. I need my mother, my father, my older brother, and even my best friends. I can't stay! They need me at my home! Right now they are wondering where I am."

Yugi: "I see, but you can still stay. You can!"

Kathryn: "But I... But still I can't stay!"

Kathryn finally got off his grip and ran out crying hard of the castle and back on the ship telling the captain to hurry up. A few minutes later she left and she saw Yugi standing there with some teary eyes. She took pity on him and realized that he really loved her deeply and she broke his heart that she couldn't stay. A few days later she arrived back at England. She went north and saw a castle filled with bugs. She went inside and saw a very short guy. He had green hair, scary eyes, goofy glasses and had bugs around. She was thinking it was gross.

Weevil Underwood: "Hehehehe... So you're the legendary Rose Duelist. Prepare to face the sting of my insect deck!"

Kathryn: "Bring it on shorty!"

I will stop here. I really hope you like it. Please wait for chapter seven. Buh-bye!


	7. Weevil's and Keith's Duel

Chapter 7: Weevil's and Keith's Duel

Kathryn started a duel with Weevil Underwood. She fused The Unforgiving Maiden and Spirit of the Harp into Dark Witch and placed it on the field face down in attack mode. She ended her turn.

Weevil put a card face down and moved towards Kathryn's monster. He then ended is turn.

Kathryn put Mystical Elf face-up in defense and it powered up Mystical Elf and Dark Witch up 700 attack and defense points. She ended her turn.

Weevil put another card face- down and moves his other card towards Kathryn's monsters and ends his turn.

Kathryn used two power-up cards for Dark Witch by 1200 points and moved her up to his cards and ended her turn.

Weevil puts a card face down in defense and attacked Kathryn's Dark Witch, but his monster was 1500 in attack mode and Dark Witch was 3800 in attack points. Weevil losses 2300 life points. He now has 1700 life points. He moved his other cards towards him and ended his turn.

Kathryn Neogal #1 and used 3 power-up cards and put her face down in attack mode, moved it and ended her turn.

Weevil puts another card by him and puts it in defense and ended his turn.

Kathryn moved Neogal #1 and Dark Witch up to him, she activated Harpies Feather Duster and it wiped Weevil's magic cards away and ended her turn.

Weevil put a card in defense; his cards were around him and ended his turn.

Kathryn attacked his face down monsters and destroyed them. She had Weevil's deck master cornered and she ended her turn.

Weevil decided that he surrendered to Kathryn. He lost the duel.

Kathryn won 3 cards from Weevil's graveyard and a white rose card.

Weevil: "Nooooooo!!! I... I lost!!! This can't be happening!!!"

Later Kathryn spotted two castles. One looked so cartoon and la, la land the other was just grounds. She skipped the cartoon one and went to the one that was normal looking. She arrived; she looked around and saw machines. She figured it that this duelist loves machine monsters. She went inside and saw a man with a bandana, blonde hair, and wearing sunglasses.

Keith: "So you've managed to beat a few minor duelists... Even a cutie like wouldn't stand a chance against my machine deck. Well let's see how fare against it!!!

Kathryn was getting tired of people calling her beauty or cutie. She started the duel anyway. She started by fusing Neogal #1 and Queen's Double into Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Keith put a card face down in attack mode and moved it and ended his turn.

Kathryn used two power up cards to Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Keith put another card down, moved the two cards and ended his turn.

Kathryn used three more power up cards for Neogal #2, moved it and ended her turn.

Keith placed another card down. Moved the three cards and ends his turn.

Kathryn put Mirror Wall face down by her deck mater and moved Neogal #2 and ended her turn.

Keith didn't put any more cards on the field; instead he moved his cards and ends his turn.

Kathryn moved Neogal #2 and waited for Keith to attack and put Fairy's Gift face up in attack mode that activated its ability. It raised up Kathryn's life points by 800 points. She now has 4800 life points. She ends her turn.

Keith attacked Kathryn's Neogal, but Kat's Mirror Wall activated. It lowered Keith's Barrel Dragon down by 500 attack points. Barrel Dragon attacked. It inflicted life points by zero. He lost the duel.

Kathryn obtained three of his cards and a white rose card.

Keith: "I can't believe you actually beat me. Me! The card professor' of the Rose Crusaders!!!"

Kathryn left the castle and went towards the one with the cartoons. Who lies there is a man named Pegasus Crawford.

I have to end it here. Too much to type. I hope you liked it. Wait for chapter eight.


	8. Pegasus's Duel

Chapter 8: Pegasus Crawford's Duel

Kathryn arrived at the comical castle. She went inside looked then a man was yelling out...

Pegasus Crawford: "Wow! So you're the famed Rose Duelist!!! I have to say Seto was right, you do have such amazing beauty!"

Kathryn (in her head): "Oh brother not him too."

P. Crawford: "I am Pegasus Crawford, the Champion of the Northlands, the noblest of the Yorkists, and Master of the Rose Crusaders!!! I am also known to some as Thomas Stanley or Lord Stanley to my friends. Seto has taught me a thing or two about dueling. So, come on! Let's duel!!!"

Kathryn started the duel; she put Spirit of the Harp face down, moved her to the side and ended her turn.

Crawford put a card down and put it in defense and ended his turn.

Kathryn activated Change of Heart and controlled Crawford's card. Luckily it was a monster in 2300 attack points, a cartoon parrot (I forget the that comical parrot is called). She ordered it to attack Crawford's deck master. Crawford lost 2300 life points. He now has 1700 life points. She ended her turn.

Crawford put another card down in defense next to him and switched the parrot back to defense mode and ended his turn.

Kathryn put the Tears of the Mermaid trap card and moved it up. She also moved Spirit of the Harp to the corner of the field and ended her turn.

Crawford again put a card down next to him in defense and ends his turn

Kathryn put the Unhappy Maiden down and moved it away from Kat. She then moved the trap card and ended her turn.

Crawford again puts another card down in defense and ends his turn.

Kathryn activated Mimi cat magic card, which she can pull out a card in Crawford or Kathryn's graveyard. She picked Change of Heart from her graveyard and put it on the field, but she can't use it this turn. She then moved her trap card up and ended her turn.

Crawford moved one of his cards to put another card next to him in defense and then ends his turn.

Kathryn activated Change of Heart and controlled one of Crawford's cards. It was also a monster, but 1000 attack points. It attacked Crawford's deck master and he lost 1000 life points. He now has 700 life points. She moved her trap card. She ends her turn.

Crawford activates Tremendous Fire which Kathryn looses 1000 life points. She now has 3000 life points.

Kathryn puts Magician of Faith on the field face up so Kathryn can get a magic card from her graveyard. She chose Change of Heart and moved the trap card and ended her turn.

Crawford tried to attack Kat's trap card up it lowered his monsters attack points and spell bounds it for one turn. He then puts another card down in defense and ends his turn.

Kathryn activates Change of Heart and controlled one of Crawford's cards. It was a monster in 800 attack points. It attacked his deck master and he looses 800 life points and he loses the duel (he had 700 life points remember). Kathryn obtained 3 of his cards, but not a white rose card.

P. Crawford: "You must be joking... Me? Lose? Never!!! Oh dear... You must be stronger than Seto... I really enjoyed that! I've learned a lot from you! In fact, you've done wonders for my game! Oh! By the way I'm afraid I don't have any rose cards. Sorry...

Kathryn left to the next castle. She went to the one with water around it went inside. In there was a woman...

Ishtar (Ishizu): "Amazing I never thought you would reach the point where you could challenge me. Too bad that it all has to end here...

That's it for chapter eight. Wait for chapter nine! And review me!


	9. Ishizu and Labyrinth's Duel

Chapter 9: Ishizu and the Labyrinth Ruler's Duel

Kathryn began the duel; the whole entire field was crush and water. So she put Mystical Elf next to her face down in defense and ends her turn.

Ishizu moved her deck master and put a card down on the crush field and ended her turn.

Kathryn used Elf's Light to power up Mystical Elf by 300 attack and defense points. She then ended her turn.

Ishizu put a card on the water field and moved it and ended her turn.

Kathryn put Mirror Wall on the field face down and ended her turn.

Ishizu just moved her card and left her other card there she ended her turn.

Kathryn just did nothing, just checking to see if she was okay and then she ended her turn.

Ishizu again just moved her card and quickly ended her turn.

Kathryn used two power up cards for Mystical Elf and ended her turn.

Ishizu attacked Mystical Elf, but Mystical powered up before Ishizu attacked and Kathryn's Mirror Wall activated. Ishizu's monster's attack points were lowered by 500 and Mystical Elf's defense points was 5300. Ishizu lost the duel instantly.

Kathryn obtained three of Ishizu's cards and a white rose card.

Ishizu: "I'm not surprised you know I knew I was destined for defeat. I can live with that."

Kathryn left the castle and went to the next one. She stopped at a castle full of mazes. She saw a man bald and six dots on his head (people my guess is that he might be one of the Paradox brothers from Yu-gi-oh season one, I am not really sure if he is or not alright).

Labyrinth Ruler: "What brings you to this northern most region? Lost? If you want some directions, you'll have to beat me first!!!"

Kathryn started, she put Mirror wall next to her and ended her turn that was all she would do.

The labyrinth ruler put a card next to him and moved it and he ended his turn.

Kathryn put Change of Heart next to her and ended her turn.

The labyrinth ruler put a card next to him and left it there and moved his other card. He then ends his turn.

Kathryn uses Change of Heart and controls his monster; it was 3400 in attack points and attacked his deck master. Lab. Ruler now has 600 life points left. Kathryn then ends her turn.

Labyrinth Ruler puts all cards down and moves all his cards and ends his turn.

Kathryn then uses Tremendous Fire she got from Pegasus Crawford that inflicts 1000 damage to the Labyrinth Ruler's life points. It went down to zero and he loses the duel. Kathryn obtained three of his cards and a white rose card.

Labyrinth Ruler: "Unbelievable!!! You've won yourself a light to guide you out of this labyrinth!!!"

Kathryn has all the white rose cards except for two. She realizes that Yugi can enter England now, but when she thinks about Yugi she felt heart broken and depressed of what she did to him a few days ago. Later...

August 1485 Yugi (Henry Tudor) landed at Milford Haven.

This is where I am going to stop here. I try to make chapter ten ASAP. Don't forget to review!


	10. Richard 3's Duel for Power

Chapter 10: Richard 3's Duel for Power

Kathryn arrived at a castle in the middle of England. In there was a man in purple and a huge crown.

Richard Slysheen of York: "I see you've got rose cards! You must be one of Lord Crawford's Rose Crusaders!"

Kathryn: "Well actually I'm not..."

Richard 3: "Your timing couldn't be better!!! When I heard Yugi had landed, I rushed my troops to the front. However, I arrived much too early. It will be sometime before Lord Crawford and his men arrive. In the meantime, why don't we play a duel or two... I learned a trick or two from Seto that I'd like to try. It's not everyday you have the opportunity to play the great King Richard 3 of England! How about it?"

Kathryn: "Okay. I guess."

Kathryn started to put Empress Judge on the field and power her up with four cards. She moved her and ended her turn.

Richard put out a card down face down and moved it and ended his turn.

Kathryn put Mirror face down and moved her Empress Judge and ended her turn quickly.

Richard attacked Empress Judge; Kathryn's trap card activated and lowered his monster's attack points. The Empress Judge was 4300. He lost 3900 life points. He now has 100 life points. His monster was spell bound and he ended his turn.

Kathryn attacked his monster and his life points are gone. He lost the duel (actually people he is hard in the game, I just wanted this quick and simple so don't ask).

Kathryn obtained three of his cards and a white rose card.

Richard 3: "Drat!!! I Lost!!! Oh well... What did you expect from a beginner, eh? Don't let it bother you. The important thing is how I perform on the battlefield! And with the support of Lord Crawford and the Rose Crusaders, victory will be ours for the taking!!!"

????: "I'm afraid it won't be easy sire!!!"

Richard 3: "Who?! What?!"

Pegasus Crawford: "..."

Richard 3: "Lord Crawford!!! It's about time. And what exactly are you talking about, may I ask?"

Crawford: "I fear that aside from Seto, all the Rose Crusaders have fallen at the hands of the Rose Duelist. They were beaten by the very person you just had the pleasure of dueling... Sire, I present you the Rose Duelist or Lady Kathryn!"

Kathryn: "I tried to tell you!"

Richard 3: "Whaaaaaat?!"

Crawford: "And may I add that I've decided to join Yugi and the Lancastrians in their bid for power!"

Richard 3: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Crawford: "My match with Lady Kathryn taught me the true meaning of power. Lady Kathryn may be even more powerful than Seto and the Rose Crusaders. That would mean that Yugi is likely to succeed in landing his troops! With the greatest and beautifulest Duel Master backing the Lancastrains. The Yorkists are bound to be defeated! I would be a fool not to back the winning horse!!!"

Richard 3: "And what of your hostage son, Lord Crawford?!"

Crawford: "You wouldn't dare to touch a hair on his head you and your troops are defeated!!! Oh my! I believe Yugi and his army has arrived! It's showtime... Sire."

I just need to end here. Too much to write. The next chapter will be mostly about Yugi and Kathryn. You'll now in chapter eleven. Review me!!!


	11. Richard's Fall and Love in the Lake

Chapter 11: Richard's Fall and Love in the Lake

August 22nd 1485 the final battle of the Wars of the Roses commences on Bosworth Field... Sometime later... A horse... A horse... My kingdom for a horse... Richard 3 falls in battle... Lo, here, this long usurped royalty from the temples of this wretch have I pluck'd of a grace thy brows withal, wear it, enjoy it, make much of it. The victory brought about by Yugi's troops signaled the of over 330 years of the rule under the Plantaganet (don't ask). Meanwhile Kathryn was in the lake with her cloths on. Somebody was coming behind her. The person grabbed her arms and made her turn around. She looked up and sees Yugi in front of her. He had his hands tight on her arms so she wouldn't leave.  
  
Kathryn: "What do you want?"  
  
Yugi just looked with out a smile on his face.  
  
Kathryn: "You can let me go if your not saying anything."  
  
Yugi still just stared at her, till he leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Though this kiss was different than the last one, this one was more passionate and loving. Kathryn couldn't help, but kiss back. Yugi was very surprised at this, so he slowly put his one arm around her waist and he took her hand and put it on his chest. Kathryn put her hand on his arm. This kiss lasted for three minutes till they both broke the kiss gasping for air. Kathryn: "Wow... That was..."

Yugi: "Amazing. Kathryn, you might know by now that I love you. It was love at a first sight about you. I felt that I needed so badly because of..."

Kathryn: "My beauty."

Yugi nods and he kissed her again and she returned it. This was not an ordinary kiss; this kiss was a french kiss. Full of passion and desire. Yugi had both of his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. She then locked her legs around his waist so her head was sort of above his. The french kiss lasted for two minutes. They stopped for air and Kathryn put her legs down so she would be sort of below his head. Yugi then started to kiss her neck. He kissed her neck all the way down to her shoulder. Yugi tried to find her weak spot. He was giving her a lot of pleasure, till he hit the jackpot, he found her weak spot and she moaned quietly. Kathryn felt him grinning at her moan. He stopped and they both went back to french kissing. Three minutes later...

Yugi: "We should get going."

Kathryn: "Right."

Kathryn and Yugi got out of the water and went back to Bosworth Field. Later...

Yugi: "My thanks to you, Kathryn, with out your help, this victory would not be ours. Earning the respect of Lord Crawford and enlightening his and ensured the fall of Richard 3. I cannot thank you enough..."

Crawford: "I owe my thanks to Lady Kathryn as well for I would've hated to be on the losing side."

Kathryn: "You both are very welcome."

Yugi: "Now all that's left of the enemy is that despicable Seto! Lord Crawford do you know where he might be?"

Crawford: "Knowing Seto, my best guess would be Stonehenge."

Yugi: "I see... I hate to admit it, but I doubt that we have power enough to take out a duelist of his level. I ask a favor once again... Face the evil one and end his threat once and for all!!!"

Kathryn: "I will try my best to stop him."

Yugi: "Kathryn..."

Kathryn: "Yes..."

Yugi: "Ummmm.... Be careful."

Kathryn: "Don't worry. I can handle a man with power."

Kathryn ran off with out saying another word.

Kathryn (in her head): "What will happen if he sees me again? What will he treat me like? How powerful he is? I just hope he doesn't call me beauty."

That's the end of chapter eleven. Wait for chapter twelve and don't forget to review me.


	12. Seto's Bargain with Yugi

**Chapter 12: Seto's Bargain with Yugi**

Kathryn arrived at Stonehenge and looked around for Seto, but couldn't find him. Until she felt someone behind her... she turned around and saw Seto face to face... Seto looked at Kathryn longingly and...

Seto: "Well beauty, you're here much sooner than I expected I knew that Crawford would turn on the Rose Crusaders one day."

Seto stepped forward and Kathryn stepped back a little so he wouldn't touch her...

Kathryn: "Stay away! I only came here to defeat you and end your threat to the Lancastrians!"

Seto: "Ooohhh, I am shaking in my boots already. Alright then my beauty lets duel! Oh and ladies first."

Kathryn started her first move and put mystical elf in face down and defense and ended her turn.

Seto moved his blue eyes white dragon deck master and put a card face down in defense. He then ended his turn.

Kathryn used Elf's light, Bright Castle, and Book of secret arts power up cards on to the mystical elf (people I am going to make this duel very short, if you pay the video game Seto will be hard and a very long duel). Kathryn ended her turn.

Seto put another card face down and moved the two cards he had on the field and ended his turn.

Kathryn used another power up card to the Mystical elf and ends her turn.

Seto again put a card down moved his three cards and ended his turn.

Kathryn put Mirror Wall face down and left her cards there. She ends her turn.

Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon monster attacks Kathryn's mystical elf, but her Mirror wall activated and lowered blue eyes' attack points by 2300 and mystical elf powered up by flipping face up in defense, her defense points were 6300. Seto loses all his life points and loses the duel.

Kathryn obtained three of Seto's cards and the last white rose card.

Seto: "Oh well. It doesn't matter if I won or lost. But there is still one little task to complete."

Kathryn: "Trust me I don't really want know."

Seto: "Not so fast gorgeous. It is impolite to walk on somebody when they are talking."

Kathryn: "I don't really care. I just don't like and evil scum like you!"

Seto: "You are beginning to sound like Simon, but I don't really care."

Seto then grabbed Kathryn's shoulder and threw her across the ground with an evil smirk on his face.

Seto: "Now..."

Then a familiar voice came from behind Seto... Seto turned around and it turned out to be... Yugi!"

Seto: "Well, well, well. This is a mighty surprise Yugi. I didn't really expect you would come here and save your girlfriend."

Yugi: "Enough Seto! You leave Kathryn alone!"

Seto: "Hahahahahahahahahah! I'll make you a bargain Yugi."

Yugi: "And what is that exactly?"

Seto: "We will duel. If I win I get to have the throne of your kingdom and I can have Kathryn forever. If you win you keep your crown and you can have Kathryn all to yourself."

Kathryn: "Yugi! Please don't do it!"

Yugi: "I will not except this duel. Kathryn is not an item Seto!"

Seto: "Don't worry I have other ways into convincing you."

Then shackles came by Kathryn and locked her feet to the ground...

Yugi: "Seto let her go!"

Seto: "I don't think so. You don't except the duel then I automatically keep Kathryn all to myself."

Yugi: "Alright we will duel Seto, but you will promise to let Kathryn go if I win."

Seto: "Don't worry Yugi Kathryn will be safe and sound with you if you win. But if you don't win then you won't be able to see the beauty again. Now...

Yugi and Seto: "Let's duel!"

Kathryn (in her head): "Oh Yugi please win this. I realized that I really do truly love you, but what if Simon doesn't let me stay? What will happen if we are separated from our time periods? I can't live with out you. I love you, Yugi."

Then the duel of Seto and Yugi started...

Well that's the end of chapter twelve. I am sorry if I didn't update. I had tons of homework and by the way in the end of the video game you will face a guy named Manawyddan fab Llyr. He is the toughest and longest duel in the game. You face him whether if you are on the red rose side or the white rose side. You face him in both sides it doesn't matter which one you pick. I am not going to put that long named guy in my fan fiction. I just didn't want to put him in. Don't forget to review and wait patiently for chapter thirteen.


	13. She has to go back

Chapter 13: She has to go back

Yugi and Seto started the duel Kathryn was still stuck in the thick chains.

Yugi put a card down and used about 3 power up cards and moved and ended his turn.

Seto also put a card down and used a power up card and moved it. He then ended his turn.

Yugi put a card down three extra power up cards and moved his two cards and ended his turn.

Seto put another card down and put an extra power up card and moved his two cards and ended his turn.

Yugi put a card down and moved his other two cards and ended his turn.

Seto attacked one of Yugi's cards, Seto had a blue eyes and Yugi had dark magician though Yugi's Mirror Wall activated and lowered blue eyes' attack points Seto loses half of his life points, Seto then attacked Yugi's dark magician girl with his other blue eyes but since mirror wall was on the field it lowered blue eyes' attack points. Seto loses the duel.

Seto: "How can this be? I will not forget this Yugi!"

Seto disappeared and the chains on Kathryn disappeared and she ran to Yugi. Behind Yugi was the gang, Margaret Mai Beaufort, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Simon, and Mako.

Simon: "I hate to say this my lord but Kathryn has to go back to her own time."

Mai: "Sorry Yugi but Simon is right she can't stay here, she doesn't really fit in this time period. Her family and friends really need her."

Joey: "If you truly love her then you have to let her go."

Yugi looked at Kathryn in sadness and Kathryn was crying... Then a huge portal opened in the middle of Stonehenge. Kathryn walked to it and looked back at Yugi. Yugi nodded at her to go. She entered the portal and disappeared. Kathryn woke up hearing a voice...

Tomoe: "Kathryn? Kathryn! Your alive!"

Kathryn: "How long was I gone?"

Tome: "Almost a month."

Kathryn: "Oh, I guess I should explain to my mother and father why I was gone."

Tomoe: "You changed a bit. What happened to you?"

Kathryn: "Lets just say you missed a few things."

Another month later Kathryn has been thinking about Yugi over and over. She couldn't get him off her mind. Then she put her hands in her pockets, she found a beautiful necklace with a light blue color. Kathryn never had it before. She thought that Yugi might have slipped the necklace in her pocket. The next day she went to the museum and went to the French and England section. She found a new artifact it was another page of a book it said... As the day the Girl Rose Duelist left Prince Yugi was crowned King of France but never married, he kept thinking about the girl rose duelist. Two months after he was crowned he was found dead in his room. People found out that he committed suicide. He did it to wait for his one true love in heaven- the Girl Rose Duelist. Until Kathryn was 64 years old she died in her sleep, she finds herself in the clouds of heaven. She sees Yugi, in heaven Kathryn now is back to her 19 year old self. Yugi turns around and takes Kathryn's hand and they smile. Then they bring themselves into a long passionate kiss and everyone clapped. The End.

That's the end of the whole story I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for my new story!


End file.
